Valentines
by Black-Cl0thed-Angel
Summary: A short sweet little Valenwind fic' I posted to my deviantart account for valentines day.  w  I thought I should post it on here too! it's essentially fluff with a little Turkish delite at the end. If you don't like Yaoi then don't read. If you do- enjoy!


Valentines

Vincent sighed as he lay on his back in his and his lover's bed. It was that time of year again. That time of year when the holiday invented by Walmart fanatics rolled around and love cards were handed out to everyone and anyone. That time of year when it was okay to pig out on mountains of sweets and no one could judge you. It was that time when the birds and the bees formed a massive army led by a chubby baby in a diaper with a bow and arrrow with a heart shaped tip. You guessed it- It was Valentines day. Up until last year, Vincent had hated the holiday. As a child, he'd been constantly teased about it, "Oooooh it's Vinny's day!" had been a common joke all throughout school. The girls had found it sweet how he would squirm uncomfortably and look down and away when asked "who was his valentine this year?" The other boys had been slightly peeved that the girls thought it was sweet. Many pranks had ensued with him being on the receiving end of said pranks as a child for "stealing the other boys thunder." Yup- up until last year he had loved Valentines _day With a deep. Dark. Passion._

But That had been up until last year. Before he and the person who had become most important to him had gotten together. Last Valentines day there had been a lot going on. He and Cid hadn't gotten to celebrate Valentines day together. Cid had been furious over this- but duty and the need for enough gil to buy a more spacious apartment at the time had been enough to call them both to they're respective jobs that time. But now it seemed that this past week the reminder of that had driven the man to make it his life's work to make it up to Vincent. Vincent hadn't really minded, in fact he had told Cid he'd never really liked Valentines day. Cid had gawked at him. His mouth hanging open and his trademark Cigar had fallen from his open mouth. Cid's eyes had gotten big and watery and it made Vincent feel slightly guilty for a moment, it had felt like he'd just brushed off a child who had ran up to him to show him some great little treasure they had found while playing. That guilt had been very quickly replaced by an uneasy feeling as Cid's hurt-puppy look was replaced with passion and grim determination. Since then for the past week Vincent had been the reciever of many gifts and "special super romantic getaways" planned by his little pilot. Like a picnic set up in the park just for them- until Yuffie and Caite Sithe crashed the party for free food. And a trip to a romantic spot on the beach…and a movie night at the theatre.

Just last night he'd come home and had been hugged from behind, Cid had whispered sweet words in his ear and convinced him to be blindfolded and led to the kitchen where his sense of smell had picked up…the scent of candles, roses…..and a delicious dinner he hadn't been allowed to see because Cid had been adamant he stay in his chair with the blindfold while Cid fed him. Desert had been just as delicious if not more so than the steak. Although he had to admit being carried to they're bed bridal style, having satin cloth tieing his hands to the bed post, and having both his and Cid's torso's covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and just about anything that the air ship pilot considered sweet had been a little embarrasing….at first.

Vincent licked his lips remembering. Desert had been tasty. He had to admit. Now, he was laying in bed, in his birthday suit under the satin covers, the feeling of Cid's slightly stubbly chin and his lips, his lover's hands touching, carressing, and feeling him last night still fresh in his mind. When he had woken up he found himself untied and un-blindfolded and alone. He had panicked for a moment before noticing that Cid had left a note on the side table;

"_Hey babe- you just take it easy an' relax. I'll be back up in a Jiffy."_ That had been just fine with the dark haired Gunman. He rarely got to sleep in before Cid had dragged him into celebrating the Chubby babie's holiday. He'd snuggled into the plush pillows and lay back, arms behind his head, and a faint smile on his lips. He didn't know how long he'd dozed off for but next thing he knew he was startled by a the sound of a heavy boot kicking the door open.

"Mornin' Vince." Cid said around his cigar. There was a tray in his hands. On it was a plate of scrambled eggs, toast, blackberry jam, bacon, and a mountain of pancakes, dripping with buttery and syrup. Along with a cup of Coffee. Vincent's mouth began to water at the sight of the pancakes, his favorite. His stomach rumbled, as if it was reminding him he hadn't yet eaten. He blushed and smiled a quite rare smile at his lover.

"Good morning Cid." They stared at each other, not saying anything for a long moment. They didn't need to say anything. They're eyes alone conveyed they're feelings to each other. Cid chuckled as he stepped into the room, being careful not to spill the coffee or drop the tray as he made his way to the bed. "The flower vase is a nice touch." Vincent said as he pulled himself up as Sid set the tray down on a convieniantly placed, small bed side table and sat down. He embraced Vincent, pulling him close. They're lips met and they're tongues danced until they finally had to pull apart for air.

"Cheh. Glad ya like it Vincent." Cid said warmly. "I've got another present fer' ya too." He whispered quietlyin Vincent's ear, the pilot's voice husky as he took his cigar out of his mouth and put it out on the ashtray on his side of the bed. "Cid- you didn't have too buy me another-" Vincent fell speechless as his love reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box. Vincent felt his heart skip a beat as Cid held his eyes. The pilot's hands opening the box to reveal a simple gold band. "I figere'd a diamond ring'd be too chick-flick like." Cid said as he took Vincent's hand and slipped the ring on his other half's finger. "Vincent Valentine, Yer my best and closest friend, an' ya damn well know me better than anybody on this planet. Yer the light of my soul, an' I could neva' make it wit'out ya. Will you be mine now and fer'ever?" Cid's eyes gushed love as he stared at Vincent. The Gunman's face was a mixture of shock, happiness, and joy. The last thought he could think of before he flung himself on Cid highwind, his friend, partner, lover was _*Maybe Valentines day wasn't so bad after all.*_

"Yes!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A smiling Reno came strolling out of the chapel, hands in his pockets, his baton bouncing just as merrily against his hip as it's owner whistled a wedding tune as he walked to the luxurious car waiting outside the building.

"It's all set up, yo! The priest's gonna do it for them yo!" He said cheerfully to his partner who stood, arms crossed against his chest, leaning up against the car. A faint smile traced on the bald man's lips as Rude nodded.

"Reno….you didn't "persuade" the priest to go through with this did you?" A silky smooth voice asked from inside the car.

"Does that really matter?" the red head asked innocently. "He said he'd do it and that's what counts, right?"

"True. Tseng- call Reeve and let him know that, indeed, we'll want front row seats to the event."

"Yes Sir." Another voice said in the car. If the Red head listened in, he could hear the Director dialing and muttering into his trusty cell phone.

"Hot damn- it's about time that those two hooked up yo, right partner?" Reno asked with a knowing wink to Rude. "Yup. Tifa and Cloud will be happy. They're holding the wedding at Seventh Heaven." The tall bald man responded.

"Allright! A wedding and free drinks from Big boobs! This is gonna be Awesome!" Reno crowed as he got into the driver's seat.

Rufus smiled from where he sat in the back of the car. Oh yes- this was going to b e a wedding to be remembered.


End file.
